Little Angel
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Danny/Dani Father/Daughter! Danielle is back in town, but she runs into the GiW! She screams "Daddy!", and guess who comes? Inspired by "Dani's Back".
1. Chapter 1

Insane: Okay, I _know_ I should be working on stuff I _already started_, so here's my excuse for starting a new story. Mini-scene between myself and my Muses ahead! Skip if you wish, but you'll miss out on a few laughs! Roll tape!

~Insane's House~

_Crunchcrunchcrunchcru-_

"What the heck is that noise? !"

"Shh! Sonic, you'll stir them into a frenzy!"

"Stir _what_ into a frenzy, Shadow?"

"_THE PLOT BUNNIES!_"

"The _what?_"

The Authoress sighed. "I locked all the plot bunnies in the closets."

"Wait," Sonic the hedgehog said. **"Closets?** In the _plural?"_

Insane nodded. "Um, also the dryer, my clothes dresser, my desk drawers, the washing machine, under all three of the couches, in every end table, under my bed, in the dog food bin, in the entertainment center, in the microwave (I unplugged it), in the kitchen cabinets, in my school bag, under the rug, behind the fridge, behind the fish tanks, in the fridge (they're cold resistant), and even after all that, _**I CAN'T FIND ANYWHERE TO PUT THIS ONE!**_"

And she held up a little black and silver bunny labeled "Danny/Dani Father daughter fic".

Shadow the hedgehog facepalmed. "Then write it out!"

Sonic still looked puzzled. "Seriously! Where's that crunchy noise coming from?"

Insane rolled her eyes. "The bunnies are eating carrots. DUH! And Shadow, that's a great idea."

~END SCENE~

Insane:... and that brings us here, to this story. Let the entire story be Disclaimed with this one sentence: If you've heard of it, I don't own it. Start the fic!

Danny: Aren't you forgetting something? For this fic... can't we... you know... roll the theme song? Please?

Insane: * rolls eyes and pops a CD in the computer* Maybe later. I think these peeps have waited long enough for the story. And, if you've read my other stories, I finally fired my stupid Narrator. I'll narrate from now on!

~Chapter 1: Little Angel in Distress~

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A white-haired little girl with piercing green eyes was running from a bunch of guys in white suits.

These men were known as the Guys in White, the government's (incredibly incompetent) league of ghost hunters.

So why were they chasing after a twelve-year-old? That was easy. She was a ghost.

In the eyes of many ghost hunters, there was only one equation (with zero variables) to determine whether a ghost was good or evil.

Ghost=EVIL.

Now, in reality, there was not a single human ghost hunter in Amity Park – The Illinois town where our story takes place – who knew Jack-Diddly-SQUAT about ghosts.

Notice I said _human._

There was a ghost hunter in town who knew all about ghosts; He was HALF one, after all. No-one but his closest friends and a couple other people knew this, though.

But back on topic with our little ghost girl.

She was too tired to keep running, and terrified. That's when the net hit her, snaring the fearful girl instantaneously into the the clutches of the dangerous – if incompetent – hands of the GiW.

"LET ME **GO**!" the girl screamed.

"Oh?" An Agent taunted. "Why?"

The girl looked livid. "Because if you don't, my Daddy's gonna come kick your white-wearing tushie." The girl was slightly surprised, she had meant to say "Cousin"... And yet the slipped word felt more right than the intended one ever had.

"Yeah, right. Ghosts can't reproduce, girl!"

"YES THEY CAN!" The little girl cried. "Do you even _know_ ANYthing about ghosts?"

"SHUT IT!" Agent C snapped. He hit a button on the remote for the net; it began shocking her.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** **DADDY! HELP ME! PLEASE DADDY!"**

~Across town at Casper High~

A certain raven-haired teen heard a scream coming from rather far away. How he heard her, he didn't know. But he knew who was screaming – and who she was screaming for.

Earlier that very day, Danny Fenton had been thinking of this girl, and his relationship with her. He had come to terms with the fact that, indeed, she couldn't be an exact clone of him – if she were, she'd be his age and male – and that meant that she was technically his daughter.

And he liked that. He cared about the girl like a father, and when he located her again, he wasn't going to let her run off again. Or fly off dramatically. She does that a lot.

At that moment, though, when he heard that scream, he bolted from the classroom, shouting at the teacher about a restroom emergency. Mr. Lancer was accustomed to this.

Danny ducked into a Janitor's closet for a split second and came out as his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. He shot off towards the sound of the screaming.

~Back with our little girl~

"**DADDY!"**

The GiW looked up, startled, and saw the town hero, Danny Phantom shooting towards them.

The Ghost Boy landed in front of the GiW, scowling.

"**You IDIOTS better leave my daughter ALONE!"**

The crowd that had gathered gave a collective gasp.

Maddie Fenton screamed, **"Wait! This girl is ****your CHILD? ! ? ! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"**

The Ghost Boy didn't answer, just knelt down to free his daughter from the net while the crowd was too shocked to attack.

"Danielle, are you alright?"

The Ghost Girl sniffed. "Yes, Daddy."

Phantom turned around at the sound of an ecto-gun charging up. He blasted it out of Agent K's hand and growled, "Listen up. You jerks better leave my Little Angel **ALONE**. Got it?"

He took Danielle by the hand and the two of them turned invisible, so the gathering news crews couldn't follow them as they flew off.

~End Chapter 1~

Intermission:

Insane: I just wanted to say that here, unlike most of my other stories, you might get multiple Chapters an update.

~Chapter 2: Little Angel is Loved~

"Danny! What in the world! You ran from class and your ghost sense didn't even go off!"

Danny Fenton rolled his eyes at Tucker, even though his techno-geek friend couldn't see him, due to the fact they were communicating via the Fenton Phones.

"Listen, just meet me at my house after school. Bring Sam." Danny said in irritation.

He hung up and looked at Danielle, who sniffed.

"You called me your daughter. Did you really mean it?"

"I would never say that if I didn't mean it, Danielle."

She squealed and tackled her father, causing both of them to fly backwards through the sky. "I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too, Dani. Now, come on, let's get back to Fenton Works and we can get you some food. You look like you need it. How long's it been since you had a hot meal?"

"Uh... Since before I left after you stabilized me?"

The Ghost Boy rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

He took her hand and the two of them flew back to Fenton Works, hand in hand, the Little Angel and her father.

~End Chapter 2~

Ending Quotes:

Whoever has not got a good father should procure one.

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

Insane: I hope you enjoyed. Hey, I know! While you're here, why not leave me a review so I know people are reading this. Flames are UNWANTED!

~Insanity OUT!~


	2. Chapter 2

Insane: Okay, before we start, I just want to say, OH MY FRICKIN' CHAOS!

Sonic: ?

Danny: WTF?

Insane: SIX reviews! **SIX!** It hasn't even been twelve hours! ZOMFC!

Danny: Oh. Is that why you are updating so fast?

Insane: Yup.

Danny: So, the theme son-

Insane: Maybe later.

Danny: -_-

~Chapter 3: Little **ANGEL**?~

~With Dash~

Dash Baxter was not easily rendered speechless.

He always seemed to have a retort for everything.

But not this time.

He just couldn't wrap his tiny jock brain (A/N: X3) around what he'd just seen on the news.

Danny Phantom, his HERO, had a daughter.

He just couldn't believe it. A twelve-year-old DAUGHTER!

School tomorrow would be interesting.

~With Paulina (Hate her)~

Paulina was screaming and crying, throwing a hissy fit on the floor. She was literally beating her fists on the floor and kicking her legs.

That's how her father found her three hours later.

When he asked what was wrong, she'd choked out, "M-my s-soul m-mate has a D-DAUGHTER! With s-someone ELSE! Who isn't ME!"

~With Valerie~

Danielle was Phantom's DAUGHTER? !

Valerie Gray was as stunned as when she found out that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius.

They'd told her they were... Third cousins once removed or some nonsense like that. They'd LIED! Although... It DID explain why Phantom was so protective of the little Phantom...

Valerie decided she'd need to talk to Phantom as soon as possible.

~With Vlad~

Butter Biscuits!

That little clone, that mistake...

And Daniel had taken her as his DAUGHTER?

It boiled Vlad's blood.

Cupcakes!

~End Chapter 3~

Intermission:

Insane: Okay, here's the deal...

I need help picking a pairing for this story.

I don't want to do DannyxSam, because ALL these stories seem to be that pairing.

I'd like to do: DannyxEmber or DannyxStar

Please tell me your opinions, they're greatly appreciated.

~Chapter 4: Little Angel's Aunt and Uncle~

~Fenton Works~

A knock resounded on Danny's door.

"Danny! It's Sam and Tucker! Can we come in?"

"Sure!"

The door swung open, revealing the Goth Girl and the Techno-Geek in all their glory.

Of course, they were both startled at the sight of the little raven-haired girl sitting on Danny's bed.

"Danielle?"

"Danielle!"

"Hi, Sam, Tucker..." She said in a small voice.

Danny smiled. "It's Aunt Sam and Uncle Tucker, Dani."

"Okay, Daddy."

Sam went wide-eyed at that, and Tucker?... Well, he fainted. Danny sweatdropped while Sam knelt down and shook Tucker awake.

When they both were lucid, Danny explained the day's events. Both his best friends were very happy for him, and agreed to take on the roles of Aunt and Uncle.

~End Chapter 4~

Ending Quote:

A good family is like a good piece of bread. Sweet, warm, and buttery.

**Insanity Fangirl** (ME!)

~Insanity Out!~


	3. Chapter 3

Insane: Hey peeps, it's great to-

Danny: I WANNA PLAY THE THEME SONG!

Insane: -rolls eyes and claps her hand over Danny's mouth- As I was saying, it's great to see you guys! This story is generating reviews faster than Sonic can eat chili dogs. Which, for the record, is frickin' _**FAST!**_

Danny: -licks Insane's hand so she'll let go- After thinking long and hard (and changing her mind every ten minutes), Insane chose DannyxEmber!

Insane: -_- Please enjoy my update and-

Danny: Role theme song!

~Theme song (A/N: Hey! I didn't authorize this... Oh, whatever.)~

_**(He's a phantom.)**_

_**(Danny Phantom.)**_

_**(Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom.)**_

_**Yo! Danny Fenton, he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine;**_

_**Designed to view a world unseen.**_

_**(He's gonna catch' em all cause he's Danny Phantom.)**_

_**When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit, then Danny took a look inside of it.**_

_**There was a great big flash; everything just changed.**_

_**His molecules got all rearranged!**_

_**(He's a phantom, phantom.)**_

_**When he first woke up he realized; he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.**_

_**He could walk through walls, disappear and fly!**_

_**He was much more unique than the other guys.**_

_**It was then that he knew what he had to do;**_

_**He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through.**_

_**He's here to fight for me and you!**_

_**He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom.**_

_**He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom.**_

_**He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom.**_

_**He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's… Danny Phantom.**_

_**Verse 2: (original Song)**_

_**(She's a phantom)**_

_**(Dani Phantom)**_

_**Yo! Dani Fenton, she's had it hard, you see?**_

_**A Frootloop made her in a cloning machine.**_

_**(She'll help him catch 'em all 'cause she's Danielle Phantom)**_

_**When she came out a girl, the frootloop was ticked! He took a chance; Danielle was tricked!**_

_**She helped catch Danny; he showed her the trick! Then the Frootloop got his butt kicked!**_

_**(She's a Phantom, Phantom)**_

_**A few months later, Danielle came back! Destabilizing, she needed Danny to get her on track!**_

_**The Frootloop wanted her back and sent the Huntress;**_

_**Danny and Danielle both ended up in distress!**_

_**It was then Danny got her to help; They have to save Dani before she melts!**_

_**Who knew; The Frootloop tricked Red, too!**_

_**She's a phantom, she'll help him catch them all!**_

_**She's gonna help her Dad; She's Danielle Phantom!**_

_**They're gonna catch 'em all; They're the Phantoms!**_

Insane: -grumble- Just read the dang update and give me a nice little review. 'K?

~Chapter 5: Incompetent enemies~

The GiW were in massive panic. There was a Ghost GIRL?

"So," Agent Y said to Agent U, "He was all, 'No way!', and I was all 'Yes way!'"

"No way!"

(A/N: The above dialogue comes from a certain episode of Danny Phantom! Do you know which? Review! [Hint: It was NOT the GiW that said this])

Agent A walked up to them. "Quit slacking! We need to figure out how to capture Phantom! And his little devil!"

Agent Y coughed. "I believe he referred to her as an 'Angel', Agent A."

"She's a GHOST. There's no such thing as an 'angelic' ghost."

"Right."

"NOW GET TO WORK!"

[insert sounds of stuff falling off tables and breakable stuff, uh, breaking, due to the clumsiness and incompetence of the Agents.]

~End Chapter 5~

Intermission:

DP Quote: (Boxed Up Fury)

Sam: So what do you think the Box Ghost will try next?

Danny: Well I don't care. If I hear 'beware' one more time, I'll... (Lifts Sandwich)

Box Ghost: Beware!

Danny: -Sighs- Sigh and put down my sandwich.

DP Quote: (Mystery Meat)

Danny: I think I should tell them.

Sam: Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand! WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM? !

Danny: Sam, I'm talking about my powers, my problems?

Sam: Uhh... Right. Me too.

~Chapter 6: Breakfast With the Fentons~

Danny smiled at Danielle, who'd spent the night in his bed while he slept on the floor. He'd woken up early to make her some breakfast without alerting his parents to the fact that he was cooking. He left it on his desk for Dani; as well as a note.

_Good morning, Little Angel!_

_I made you some breakfast. My parents are leaving today for a week-long trip to a seminar that's entirely about theories on how ghosts can reproduce XD if only they knew. Sweetie, I want you to stay in my room until they leave; If anyone comes inside turn invisible. I'll come back around lunchtime with some food. Please **STAY IN THE HOUSE AT ALL TIMES**. It's for your safety, Dani._

_I love you,_

_Daddy._

Afterwards, Danny headed down to the kitchen to have breakfast with his parents and sister. He arrived right on time to see Jazz spit out her milk in surprise, spraying it all over the table. "WHAT! ? ! ?"

"I know!" Maddie babbled. "Isn't it unbelievable? Phantom has a daughter! This opens whole new doors for science!"

Jazz just sat there making a "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT SINCE WHEN AM I AN AUNT" face. It was like: ( o ) _ ( o ).

Danny resisted the urge to laugh at his sister's expression and shot her a "I'll explain later" look. She sent a glare at him in return.

"So, Danny-boy, didja hear? Phantom-"

"Has a daughter. I know, Dad." Danny turned to his sister. "Jazz, would you drive me to school?"

"Sure little brother." Jazz said, knowing he would use that time to explain himself.

~End Chapter~

Insane: Sorry this took so long...

Danny: She was too busy changing her mind to post. Women...

Insane: -_- *pulls out chainsaw and chases Danny in circles *

Danny: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dani: Hey! Don't forget to review!

~Insanity OUT!~


	4. I'M SORRY, NOT A CHAPTER!

**Insane: ATTENTION, PEEPS!**

**Danny: She changed her mind again.**

**Insane: Danny, Honey, you are walking a thin line with my patience.**

**Danny: You HAVE some?**

**Insane: *proceeds to ignore her halfa muse* I know you all probably want to kill me for posting one of these STUPID notes instead of a chapter (I hate them as much as you do), but it HAD to be done. There has been a change of plan.**

**Danny: *coughMINDcough***

**Insane: -_- ANYway... There will be no pairing in this story, as I'm going to set this up for a sequel... Which will be slash. Yaoi. Etc. And a Xover. But there won't be any of that in this story, so feel free to keep reading. I love you guys, and I'll get the next chappie done soon, this story and 'Phantom Light" are top priority.**

**Danny: *smirks***

**Insane: *sucks him into the Fenton Thermos* ^^ I WIN!**


	5. Now back to the fic

Insane: OMG! ... I'm an idiot.

Danny: You don't say...

Insane: Your mother upgraded my chainsaw, _Inviso-Bill._ You better watch your step.

Danny: -Gulps-

Insane: As I was saying, I forgot to put a quote at the end of last chapter! So, I've got one now (that's not all that relevant. -blushes- It does mention cloning, though.).

xoxox

And what is the Scientific Community doing about these problems, young people? _They're cloning sheep_. Great! Just what we need! Sheep that look _more alike_ that they already do! Thanks a lot, Scientific Community!

**Dave Barry**

oxoxo

~Chapter 7: Jazz Finds Out That Vlad is More of a Frootloop Than She Previously Thought~

"VLAD DID _**WHAT? ! ?**_" Jazz screamed, whipping her head around to stare at her brother, who was in the backseat of her old sedan.

"He cloned me." Danny repeated. Then his eyes, staring over his sister's shoulder, went wide. "SEMI!"

Jazz turned her attention back to the road and narrowly avoided being flattened by a semi that was apparently carrying "GhostCo" gear... In the direction of Fentonworks. No doubt to aid them in catching Danielle. Danny decided he'd just trash it before they got back and blame it on ol' Boxy.

But Jazz wasn't done. She pulled into the parking lot at the Nasty Burger and parked the car.

"You better be kidding me, Danny. He... He... STUPID NO-GOOD FROOTLOOP!"

Danny sighed. "Jazz, can you save the freak-out for after I finish? Because by the time I'm done, you'll wanna tear him apart."

Jazz quieted as Danny told the story.

"Okay, let me be sure I got this right. Vlad CLONED you, the only semi-successful clone came out FEMALE and YOUNGER THAN YOU, you fought him to protect her, she flew off dramatically and came back melting into a puddle of goo, Val caught you, you SURRENDERED to protect her, Vlad tried to MELT her, you and Val saved her, and she flew off dramatically AGAIN, came back, got caught by the GiW, and was rescued and claimed as Phantom's DAUGHTER by you. Is that all?"

"Uhhh... Yeah?"

Jazz's response was unexpected.

"When can I meet her?" she squealed.

"Well... Wanna skip?"

Normally Jazz would've flat-out denied. Buuuut...

"Maybe you could get the school to let out a little early... After Mom and Dad leave town, of course. No need for them to show up with guns blazing."

Danny smirked.

OxOx

Insane: I sure hope ya liked this... review! I miss getting reviews...


	6. Poll notice and Chapter 5

Insane: Hey! ... Yeah. I'm alive and all that Jazz. Blame the Muses for the long wait!

Danny: Well if you weren't reading so much RotG BlackIce porn-

Insane: *claps her hand over Danny's mouth* Enough. This is short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! *blushes furiously*

* * *

~A Little Paranormal Help for a Little Angel's Aunt!~

Danny sent his duplicate flying through the Ghost Zone. While he was in class, this carbon copy was planning to recruit some help to get school out early.

The question was, whose?

The Fiery Guitarist, Ember?

Master of All Things Electronic or Beeping, Technus?

Self-Proclaimed Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone, Skulker?

Or Dora, the Raging Dragon Princess?

So many choices...

~With Dani~

Dani gave a cute little yawn as she sat up and strecthed in her father's bed, discovering the plate of egg, bacon, and toast left for her by her daddy. That thought made her all warm and fuzzy inside - She had a daddy! As the little female halfa ate her brunch - at this point it was ten a.m. and the Fentons were gone.

She was a little miffed her daddy - she'd never, ever get tired of that - wanted her to stay inside, but she understood and was not about to break his trust on the very first day. But she couldn't wait 'till he came home.

* * *

Insane: So, I'm going to put a poll up for the ghost that's going to run interference at Casper high, and YOU are going to vote. Then, next Monday (hopefully) I'll take it down and update. Ok? Ok.


End file.
